The Contractors
by Nadizah
Summary: Tensions are rising between Ingary, Strangia, and the industrial city Penran. Thrust into a dizzying mystery of contracts - with the not-so-helpful-help of a cowardly wizard - Morita Kaleigh, Penran's formidable sorceress, has to solve the puzzle...
1. The Premise

**The Contractors**

"The secret of the dimensions must stay a secret between us and Suliman," Moirah said to Howl. "Else we won't stop Penran – else we can't stop it."

With the coming of massive war between Ingary, Strangia, and Penran – an industrial province home to the most feared magic-practitioners- tension has risen higher than ever between the once alliance provinces. Desperate to win the war, Penran's corrupted kings have resorted to using wizards and witches – against their will. Bound by a contract which was thrust upon the magical beings upon discovering their magical talents, they are forced to fight a pointless battle, where thousands of citizens are killed in the fray, even their loved ones.

Moirah Fray is a formidable witch, serving the province of Penran, when her family was killed in the cross-fire; from the on, she has sworn never to exploit her magic, nor serve for her province. When the kings demand her capture and life for breach of contract, she escapes to then-neutral Ingary, adopting an anti-war stance against the rising tensions.

Soon, Moirah will find out she can't stay on the sidelines forever – that if Ingary falls to Penran, than millions of lives will be lost, and Penran can continue its ascent to world domination, jeopardizing the peace of humankind. She'd end up in their clutches again, and the king had gotten his point across- the next time they find her, she will be dead before dawn. But first, she has to confront her Contract, uncover Penran's master plan and its master weapon, and make peace with her past – with the help of a cowardly and hopeless wizard and his fire demon.

**Disclaimers:**

The fanfic is loosely based upon the original DWJ novel and on Miyazaki's movie. I'm sort of taking the novel's characters and placing them in Miyazaki's movie setting, but the boundaries are really undefined. Some of the major plots in the novel do exist – such as Howl and Calcifer's contract – but the premise of the fanfic lies in a pre-war era like it sort would be before the war in the movie. The Wales (the black-down knob) portal will exist, because it's a key factor in the fanfic. The characters are in there, but Sophie/Hatters take a side part, but nevertheless become important in the end. Most of this fanfic is a hypothetical / philosophical guess and inspiration, but I'm going to try and keep the characters (Howl/Calcifer/Michael) as OC as possible, despite the many changes in plot and the introduction of another OC. Also, Megan appears in this!

There won't be any serious romance or fluff in this fanfic – so if you were looking for that –I suggest you find some other lighter fanfic to read! This fanfic sort of explores the effects of war, society, and of course, the concept of destiny and dimensions. The fanfic has more of a steampunk feel to it, especially with the introduction of the Penran province, who lives on industrial manufacturing and processes.


	2. The Fires That Scorch The Skies

**Chapter One**

**Burning in the Skies**

In the land of Penran, where the skies are darkened by ash and smoke, and the occasional bout of flames ignite the sky, the loud screech of metal upon metal was a daily occurrence in its' citizens' lives. They were used to the rattle of trains carrying coal and steel; they were used to the banging of axe on anvil. Most of all, they were used to the witches and wizards who served the Absolute King by carrying out duties unholy to nature.

There was one witch, though, who they feared the most of all, who sent the fear of punishment deep into their bones. Moirah Alfei was that witch; they feared to speak her name, but that fear could not overcome their hatred for her. She was one of the three magical beings stationed in the Palace to protect the King himself. The other two were wizards, but they were as bad as she was, maybe even worse. No one dared ask how she had gotten to that status; perhaps through deceit and lies, one said; through bribery and force, said another. However, they all agreed that she was vile and cunning, that her evilness will soon be her own undoing.

They couldn't be more wrong.

Half a year before this story really starts, Moirah was making her routine checkups on the family she had taken under her wing. Yes - family. Contrary to what gossip and rumors passed around, she made rounds, usually in the dark of the night (but you can't really tell when's day and when's night in Penran), to see that one family. They were a small poor family with a baby boy and a girl, whose father worked in the mines and the wife attended to housework.

The citizens' continuous rumors appealed to her greatly. As she made of it, Moirah knew her disguises and false trails have worked out wonderfully. It was much better to have people fear her than welcome her, as fear was the main dinner course that the Absolute King served to this district. Moirah found it easy to deceive her fellow guards; for one, she didn't have any resemblances or blood connections to the family, nor was her credibility from the King ruined.

The family had dark hair, almost as dark as the night itself- and also, Moirah mused, as dark as the King's heart and soul – but they were the fairest of them all. The wife was a beautiful woman, but whose many years of hardship had dulled her radiance; the husband was a jubilant fellow, yet at work adopted a somber mask. The children, Moirah knew, would grow up as fine as their parents, and she hoped, secretly, would be able to seek their fortunes outside the dictator-like control the King had over Penran, unlike in the situation she had found herself.

As Moirah walked through the alleyways to the family's house, she wondered for the millionth time about her own situation. These days, her thoughts had been a swirl, contaminated by the potential of war, as so had the King confided in her, and punctuated by the brutality of her fellow magicians. The news had kept cropping up: family found dead in their houses; families sent off to camps; families faced repercussions from the Wizard Guard. Of course, the King had talked to her avidly about these acts of rebellion. He seemed to be enjoying the commotions. And from this Moirah had always asked herself how it was possible for someone to have naught a heart or compassion for their province's lifeblood.

"Cassidy, I'm here," said Moirah softly. She banged lightly on the door to her family's small, compact house. "It's me."

The door swung open and the woman called Cassidy. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Is something the matter?" Moirah asked. She frowned at the lack of emotion on Cassidy's face. Something must have happened, because they usually got along quite fine, without any problems. "Come on – tell me."

Cassidy's eyes hardened, turning into two black coals. "It's dangerous for you to be here. The guards might come – but they have already didn't they? You're taking us away aren't you?"

Moirah shook her head in shock. "Why would I ever do that? Tell me, what's going on? Where's Peter and Kate?"

"I don't need to tell you," said Cassidy nastily, "Just – just go check the graveyards – or – or the papers. You'll find your answers there. Good day, Madame Sorceress." With that, Cassidy shut the door on Moirah, leaving her stunned and shocked.

"Come on Cassidy, open up!" Moirah said. "I don't appreciate being left in the dark!" Although Moirah was already forming thoughts in her minds – and she wished that they weren't real – that her time in Penran had made her paranoid –

The door swung open just a little bit, enough for Moirah to see a slit of the house.  
"You don't appreciate anything!" Cassidy said furiously. The amount of noise she was making, Moirah thought off-handedly, would surely draw the Guards' attention. "Especially not life!"

As Moirah was about to reply, the door swung shut again with a final, resounding _bang_.

But all she could think about was –

Peter.

Kate.


End file.
